wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Battle
Ocean Battle was a star collection event that ran from August 7 to August 28, 2018. Announcement(s) August 2018, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #616 -Event Announcement by Vincent, Leslie, Sigurd, Elias- Vincent “Hey, guys, which would you rather be – a pirate or Marine?” Leslie “Becoming a pirate and embarking on a grand adventure with her sounds fun.” Sigurd “Wouldn’t it be exciting to elope together with her as my princess as well?” Vincent “She’ll be my enticing pirate partner and we’ll hunt for treasures. What about you, Elias?” Elias “I shall become the Marine whom controls you all.” Sigurd “Elias does seem like he’d look good in a Marine uniform...” Experience the exciting journey with your favorite guy! Star Collection, Ocean Battle begins!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #616." Retrieved on October 30, 2018. Note Were made for this event: * 7 stories, featuring: Elias, Joel, Leslie, Sigurd, Alfonse, Vincent, and Zeus debuted during this event. *6 sprites (costume), one for each character: Joel, Alfonse, Sigurd, Zeus, Elias, and Leslie. *3 story backgrounds, being: a ship view (inside and outside it) and a place with treasures. *18 avatar items Summary Intro Ronny: "Looks like the students are going to learn the history of a battle between pirates and the navy, using the magical goggles! I'll take part in, too! Taffy, Chica, Piggy Caesar, come with me! The Ronny Pirates is just coming!" Elias: "Even if we ended up far apart, I would keep on loving you... and I wouldn't stop." Joel: "I'll protect you, so you can sleep easy." Vincent: "You honestly think I'd make a foe out of a beauty like you?" Leslie: "I've already got an amazing treasure. Something way more valuable than any pirate king's stash..." Sigurd: "Sorry, but all this treasure's mine! With the girl who shines brighter than any treasure!" Zeus: "Because I've already got the best treasure around - you. So I'll give that diamond to the others." Alfonse: Wel... She looked awfully sad. Wouldn't that face of hers make you want to protect her, too?" Ronny: "The sea, the pirate ship, the treasure, and a battle! A rousing adventure awaits me! Come on, you lot! Heave up the anchor and unfurl the sails! Let's make our way across the ocean!" Stories Elias: The class was visiting the Goldstein Laboratory as part of a lesson. Schuyler was explaining that hundred years ago there was a battle between the navy and pirate bands on the seas of Gedonelune, and to make the students understand the history each would use magical googles, a magical tool to experience it virtually. A "mystical" light flashed and they were standing on the deck of a ship in naval uniforms, floating in the air were letters saying 'Find the treasure that the king of pirates loved until the very end.' To complete the mission Elias and Liz went to the pirate king's captain room, when arriving they found Leslie and Joel there. Elias found the pirate king's journal with the writing 'No matter how much treasure I acquire, all I gain is emptiness.' A map of the ship fell from the journal pages, following a symbol from it, they found a treasure room with mountains of gold and silver. At the journal's last page was a message saying 'While I looked out at the sea and gaze up at the sky, I put the seashell you gave me to my ear... It makes me feel like you're next to me, no matter how far away we get... Your heart is with me, and my heart is with you.' Right after Liz picked a seashell from the top of the treasure a fanfare rang throughout the ship. Joel and Leslie congratulated the couple. Joel Leslie Vincent Sigurd Alfonse Zeus Trivia * Vincent's pirate costume/sprite came from the event Gedonelune Costume Party. This is the third event where this sprite was used in-game. Gallery 20180808_hunt157_kai.png|Ad 20180824_hunt157_logbo.png|Login Bonus Kt12001.jpg|Cover Ocean_battle_print.png|Screencap with new sprite Bg250a.jpg|New background - ship (inside view) Bg253a.jpg|New background - place with treasures Ocean_battle_banners.png|Banners Ocean_battle_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items Ocean_battle_av_items_names.jpg|Avatar items name An_008_pirate_his_bg1.jpg|"Pirate Ship Background (Garden)" An_008_pirate_his_bg2.jpg|"Port Background (Garden)" Ocean_battle_av_1.png| Ocean_battle_av_2.png| Ocean_battle_es.png| Ocean_battle_stories.png| Ocean_battle_r2.png| Ocean_battle_sr_1.png| Ocean_battle_hr_1.png| Ocean_battle_eb_1.png| Category:Events Category:Collection Events